After the War
by Kazaam'sMom
Summary: Nearly two years after Voldemort's defeat, life is still changing. Remus Lupin returns home one night to find three unexpected visitors back from the dead. What is Harry going to think?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather quiet, still night; though considering the recent flurry of activity, this was not a bad thing at all. Altogether, the mid July evening was not ominous, but the kind of night in which things _happened. _

Yes, Remus Lupin decided with a nearly unperceivable nod of his head, it felt as though something was about to happen. Perhaps it was just nerves; friends were coming over for dinner and his wife of nearly a year had insisted on cooking. No man would normally concern himself over this, but Remus knew the clumsiness factor involved with a certain pink-haired witch. He quickened his pace as he neared the gap between houses number eleven and thirteen and prepared to arrive home.

After a home fairly grew out of the ground, Remus undid a few wards and protective charms then stepped into his home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Entering the dark home, a small smile appeared on his face. "Nymphadora, dear? I'm home!" he announced. Not a man to overstate himself by any means, he found he loved proclaiming his arrivals to such a beautiful wife.

"Remus," came a small voice from the direction of the living room, "I-I….perhaps you'd better come here". Nymphadora Lupin's voice sounded small and somewhat timid. _Quite unusual for her_, Remus mused.

Upon entering a warmly redecorated living room, Remus came to a sudden halt and quickly perceived why his wife's face was ashen.

Lily and James Potter sat in the two armchairs around his hearth, accompanied by none other than the presumed-dead Sirius Black.

So something really _was_ happening. This was going to be an interesting night indeed


	2. Chapter 2

Questions flooded, ran, rushed through Remus' head, several coming at once. After a few seconds of eternity, he attempted to vocalize.

"What….How…When…_Who_ are they?" he stuttered.

"I walked in and found them sitting here, exactly as they are, not more than ten minutes ago. I know no more than you do," said the former Tonks. Were it not such an unusual time, Remus would have stopped to appreciate how this woman could answer his questions before he could ask.

Lowering her voice a notch, she leaned toward him. "Do we have any Veritaserum left? And _what_ are we going to tell Harry?"

The seriousness in her voice could have frightened Remus. "I'll…talk to them first. Alone, if you don't mind…I can't afford for you to be hurt," he answered.

"Honestly Remus, you and your over-protectiveness, it's about to kill me!"

Then seeing the mixed emotions on his face, she softened. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny will be over in a half an hour". With that, Nymphadora Lupin left Remus to talk to several long-dead friends.

Awkward. That was the only word Remus could think of to describe the situation, as he turned to The Potters and Sirius and took a seat across from them.

James spoke first. "Mooney, friend, not that it's not lovely to see you and all, but…what's going on?" Perhaps Remus was exaggerating, but Lily looked slightly annoyed, as always, that James was so forthcoming.

"James…I…" suddenly, Remus was overcome by the situation and found it difficult to continue. "To be quite honest, I haven't the faintest idea. Are you aware that you and Lily died nearly twenty years ago?"

"Well, I guess so but what are we doing…" James trailed off.

"Yes, we're aware," interrupted Lily, her face a pale white.

"I suppose Sirius and I should tell you the rest of what occurred that night, that Halloween," Remus said, wanting to get it over with.

For the first time all night, Sirius looked directly at Remus and nodded. "Yes, go ahead," he beckoned, his voice hoarse.

"After you were both killed by Voldemort, presumably by the Killing Curse, he proceeded to attack Harry. However, for reasons largely unknown, the curse rebounded and killed Voldemort. It was explained to me that the reason Harry survived was his mother's love protected him. Harry Potter became The Boy Who Lived, famous throughout the wizarding world," said Remus.

"Remus, you sound as though you've repeated this many times," Lily interrupted. Silent tears had been streaming down her face for minutes but she squared her shoulders and attempted to stay strong.

"Actually, I have. I currently teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and it's part of the curriculum. Part of my life, actually. Besides, those of us who know the true story enjoy setting others straight," he replied, looking to Sirius.

"You're a professor?" James asked, smiling for the first time all night.

"Oh, it gets worse. This isn't the first time he's been one either!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus nodded and allowed himself a small smile, especially since Lily looked so pleased. However, the incredulity of the situation did not escape him for long, and he resumed his tale after a brief pause.

"Er, anyways…Sirius, as I'm told," (here was a brief nod to Sirius, who seemed to agree, if not somewhat uncomfortably) "had decided to check up because he had an uneasy feeling about that night. You can imagine what he found. He begged to take Harry, but Rubeus Hagrid was already at Godric's Hollow, with orders from Dumbledore to take Harry himself. Sirius went after Peter, who, in a moment of rare inspiration, made it look as if Sirius had betrayed you to Voldemort. Peter escaped and Sirius spent the following thirteen years in a cell in Azkaban," Remus took a breath planning how to best continue. How would you explain twenty years of life to two people who are suddenly quite alive?

"Azkaban?" Lily gasped. "But, I…oh Sirius! After every good thing you'd done for us, to be repaid that way! I can't even imagine…"

Sirius gave a half smile. "Oh Lily, it all worked out in the end. There's quite a bit more that old Remmy here isn't telling. Perhaps we should wait until dinner, I'm starving!" he pronounced the last word with extra enthusiasm, hoping to draw attention away from the awkwardness of the reunion. Though his intentions were understood and Lily managed a wan smile, it definitely did not work.

"So," James' voice was soft, "Harry lived? Really? Is he…alive now?"

At this, Remus smiled.

"Actually, he and his girlfriend are due to arrive for dinner in," he checked his watch, "five minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tense five minutes. With so many questions needing to be asked and so little time to do so, the four old friends had, it seemed, come to an unspoken agreement; they'd wait for Harry. Lily sighed about every thirty seconds, and James was pacing. Not noticeably, but pacing all the same. Sirius sat with his head in his hands, occasionally lifting it up to ask Remus questions about the war, their friends and what he had missed.

His first: Is the war over?

Remus quickly responded that Voldemort had met his demise nearly two years ago, but fights with Death Eaters had continued for another year.

Presently Tonks returned to the living room, expecting to find everyone crying, or at least under the influence of Veritaserum. Instead, she came in during Sirius' second attempt to lighten the mood.

"So, are you and dear cousin Tonksie….?" Here he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I mean, judging by your greeting earlier, are you dating?"

Remus paused for a smile and beckoned to Tonks, standing near the doorway, to sit near him. "Actually, we've been married about a year and a half, thank you for asking".

There were a million retorts that Sirius had planned. However, none left his mouth before the creak of the front door was heard, and a strong male voice called out "Remus? Mrs. Lupin?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd, uh, better get that…" Remus murmured, rising out of his seat and leaving the room.

"Was that Harry's voice?" Lily asked, trying not to tremble.

Looking at his wife, James put a hand on her leg as a supportive measure. It was then that he noticed her trembling. _It's a wonder we're not all trembling…though Sirius looks rather comfortable. My infant son, suddenly a man…_ he thought, rather unhappily.

"Judging by how nervous Remus got, I think it's safe to say it was, Lily" he replied mildly.

"Oh yes," Sirius said, looking truly happy for the first time all evening. "That was Harry alright."

"So much has changed" Lily whispered, mostly to herself.

Sirius smiled darkly. "Lily dear, you have no idea!" He quickly realized how haunting and foreboding that sounded. "Of course, uh, it'll all get better from here, right James?"

James nodded and avoided rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"So, uh, you must be Lily and James Potter…" Tonks began, trying to sound welcoming.

Out in the dark hall, Remus wasn't sure how to approach the fact that Harry's parents and beloved godfather had suddenly dropped down from who-knows-where.

Confidence, Confidence is key, right? Isn't that what Mad Eye told us? Or am I thinking of James?

It was funny to think of James now, but not in a humorous manner. Funny in the sense that his best friend, the first to accept him for who he was, was sitting a room away with his wife and comrade.

"Harry, Ginny, good to see you", he said. _Ok, doing good!_ He thought to himself.

Harry smiled broadly and shook his hand. "Remus"

Ginny was looking rather happy herself, as she acknowledged "Professor".

"Right, well then. Tonks has uh, made dinner, I think. Well, I mean I know she attempted, but uh, I haven't really checked on how it all went, but be nice, she's had a rough week at work and uh…" Remus nerves had, naturally, gotten the better of him. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ His brain screamed at him.

"Professor," Ginny began, trying not to laugh at how obviously uncomfortable Remus was, "Aren't you going to go through your spiel about how I should call you Remus, and just get over it like Harry did? Oh! And you even called Tonks Tonks! No correcting there, either?"

Harry laughed. "Really, Remus, are you feeling alright?"

At this, the group in the living room was feeling tenser than ever. Sirius was inhaling, then sighing repeatedly. "James," Lily began, "Do something! Remus certainly doesn't sound like he's doing well. Obviously he's got a rather daunting task in front of him but…oh! This is killing me!" she exclaimed.

"Lils, I think you should stay away from phrases like that, at least for awhile," James said, managing a small smile but feeling more like fainting instead. Always the protector of his little family he was unaccustomed to feeling so helpless.

Quite suddenly, Sirius stood up and strode out of the room and into the hallway, leaving the Potters nervous and concerned.

Meanwhile, Remus was struggling along as best he could. "See, Harry, I've got some good news for you. I mean, strange, but mostly good. Granted, there will probably be a rough adjustment period, but, uh, see, your parents…" And of course he'd lost his train of thought. _Fantastic, simply fantastic_, he thought.

"His _parents_?" Ginny exclaimed.

As Remus sighed and tried to think of how best to continue, Harry froze, staring straight ahead.

"Remus, could you please explain to me why Sirius is standing in the hallway?"


	5. Chapter 5

After fighting valiantly in two separate (and related!) wars, Remus had perfected the "One Foot Spin". This explains why he so quickly found himself standing several feet away from Sirius Black.

"Sirius! I haven't even begun to tell them!" he exclaimed, somewhat exasperated.

"Told me what Remus?" Harry was beginning to sound threatening. Ginny noticed this too, and took his hand to calm him down. Unfortunately, all the womanly wiles in the world could not have distracted Harry at this second.

The victorious warrior's body was rigid but leaning slightly toward his former professor. He looked every inch the intimidating man. Remus wondered, in the back of his head, when exactly it was that Harry had gone from boy to man.

"Told you that Sirius and your parents were found, entirely alive, earlier this afternoon," he rushed out. There, now he felt better.

"Excuse me Remus, but I think you and I know better than anybody that my parents were murdered twenty years ago." Harry's voice was strangely cold.

"Actually, we're all alive, Harry," Sirius noted, speaking up.

Harry chose not to acknowledge his dead godfather for the time being. Of course the whole thing was ridiculous. A joke!

Remus blindly plunged on. "Harry, you know that I would never play such a cruel trick on you. I came home and Tonks had found Sirius and Lily and James…and, Harry, it's them. They're alive," he said, his voice growing soft.

"How do you know? Have you checked? There must be proof, they must be Death Eaters. Polyjuice Potion, Disillusionment charms, something! Something must be going on!" Harry announced, becoming most unsettled with every word.

"I'm not sure how to best explain this to you. But Harry, it's them. I cannot convey it to you any clearer. The two people sitting in my living room are James and Lily Potter, without any doubt in the world. As you can recognize Ginny, I can recognize them" Remus continued.

"No, Remus. You're mistaken! It is not a matter of recognition! You must identify, be scientific!" Harry broke in.

"Harry, having never known your parents, I could not explain this to you enough, but James and Lily, James especially, have light in their eyes that could not be duplicated, no matter how advanced the magic or how cunning the dark wizard. Your parents are in the living room." Remus' voice had grown patient and quiet, urging Harry into acceptance.

"And Sirius?" Harry questioned, nodding at the man still behind Remus.

Here Remus finally smiled. "Harry, do you honestly think _Sirius_ could be replicated?"

Nothing more needed to be said. With a few large strides, Harry embraced his godfather. Breaking apart, Sirius laughed. "Yeah, yeah kiddo. I'm fantastic and back. So, you and Miss Weasley, huh? Anyone could have seen that one coming, sheesh!"

Harry laughed a little, then pulled Ginny over and took her hand in his.

"Ready to meet your parents, kid? It's now or never!" he said, grinning broadly and looking thoroughly Sirius


	6. Dinner Part One

With Sirius standing remarkably close to Harry, who refused to let go of Ginny's hand, and Remus awkwardly following, the group was an odd mixture of sorts. They turned into the living room, and for the first time in years, Harry Potter was face to face with his parents.

Lily grabbed onto James for support and rose out of her chair. The man in front of her, (holding a girl's hand no less!) was her son. "Hello Harry" she said, trying to sound strong, welcoming and motherly all at the same time.

"I don't believe this," Harry whispered, mostly to himself. "Sirius, maybe, but you…both of you…this is impossible".

James smiled, then gulped awkwardly. "I can only try to understand how strange and hard this is for you, Harry, but please believe me," he begged earnestly. "We love you so much and just want to get to know you," Lily continued.

"Give them a chance Harry," Sirius said almost imperceptibly.

Breaking the silence, the _Mrs_. Lupin spoke. "Well, maybe we should introduce everyone and then go eat. This may the awkward as hell, but I'm not letting that dinner go to waste!"

Remus smiled at her. "Very well. James, Lily, this is my wife Nymphadora Lupin, formerly Nymphadora Tonks. She and Sirius are cousins," he said, then paused, letting James and Lily each acknowledge his wife. How proud it was, to introduce his wife to the two people he respected most!

Ginny gave a small cough and winked at Sirius, who was standing a bit across from her.

"Right! Remus, you're forgetting Ginny!"

"Oh, yes, quite sorry. Lily, James, this is Harry's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley"

Ginny was once again struck by how natural that sounded. She, after so much struggle and so many lonely days, was with Harry Potter, never to be separated.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny," said Lily kindly.

"Yes, quite," James nodded.

"Ok then! How about dinner?" Tonks broke in.

Presently the mixed crowd had assembled around a large oak dining table in the kitchen of Sirius' twice former home.

"Love what you've done with the place Mooney, not quite as Death Eater-esque." Sirius observed, sitting down next to Harry.

"Well, you know, we figured that if we had our modern hero here, (she nodded) over for dinner, all the black and oppression wouldn't be fitting," said Tonks, nearly flinging a pot of soup onto James. Remus casually flicked his wand, always at the ready, in Tonks' direction, and the soup somehow managed to remain in the pot.

"This is, you realize, Sirius' childhood home, James" said Remus, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I believe it came up somehow. I can't imagine you'd want to live here again, eh Siri old' boy?" he replied, helping Lily then him to some questionably lumpy mashed potatoes.

As his father, former professor and godfather fell into a comfortable pattern of speaking, Harry tried to process. They're alive, they're alive…

Meanwhile, Ginny racked her brain for something, anything, to say of interest.

"So Harry, I assume you attended Hogwarts?" James said, looking at his son excitedly.

"Er, yeah. I was in Gryffindor," he replied. It wasn't that he meant to be short, it just came out. Then, much to his dismay, he couldn't think of anything else.

At this, Ginny rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Harry! You did a bit more at Hogwarts than just being in Gryffindor!"

"Well then Ginny, perhaps you could fill us in," said Lily smiling. When no one else noticed she nodded at Harry, and mouthed "It's ok". Harry felt a flush of happiness. His mother accepted him.

Meanwhile, Ginny had continued. "Certainly! He was the youngest Quidditch player in a century, made Seeker his first year! He was also Captain later on, won the Tri Wizard Tournament, saved the Sorcerer's Stone, successfully dueled with Voldemort a couple of times, and was accepted into Auror training!" she finished. There, that got a lot out on the table.

Before anyone had a chance to gasp, congratulate, or otherwise comment, Harry broke in. "Nearly died multiple times, witnessed the return of Voldemort, failed to save the Headmaster's life, watched a friend, several actually, die at the hands of the most evil wizard ever to live….oh yeah, it was a blast.

Lily looked horrified, James was practically livid; Sirius sighed loudly, and Remus, much to everyone's surprise, laughed.

"Uh, Remus, dear?" Tonks questioned, tugging at bit on his sleeve.

"Well, it just goes to show how different perspectives can get. Although Harry experienced horrible things, he also had some wonderful times," he remarked wisely.

"Yes, sorry everyone," Harry said as he looked down ashamed, "School was wonderful, I've just felt a bit restless lately. I dunno, I never thought too much about life after the prophecy. I really did appreciate my time at school though, it was my first real home," he finished, meeting James' approving stare.

"That brings me to my first question, Harry. If Sirius was in Azkaban, and I'm assuming the Ministry wouldn't let you go to Remus, who raised you? Where did you live?"


	7. Dursleys, Dilemmas and Discussions

So of course there was a long delay in updates. Oh well, life gets in the way. It's ridiculously short, but more's coming.

CHAPTER SEVEN

There was a rather long pause. Harry attempted to gather his thoughts, failed miserably and finally opened his mouth.

"Well, uh…I lived with Mum's family-Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. It was…" Harry quite suddenly had no more to say. "Never mind."

Meanwhile, Lily's face was less than pleased. Her bright green eyes (the comments were true! Harry's eyes were nearly Lily's) narrowed, and her entire body was stiff with displeasure.

"Were they kind enough to you Harry? They didn't mistreat you?" she asked, obviously fearing the worst.

"It wasn't the best-they really hated me. I mean, they never hit me or anything. But I think somehow Aunt Petunia wanted to blame me for your death." he concluded, nodding to Lily.

"Perhaps. You probably don't know, but we got along famously until I got my letter from Hogwarts. She never treated me the same after, and I can't say that I did either. But heavens! That husband of hers! James and I used to make reckless fun of Vernon the few times we met them." Here Lily seemed midly embarrassed, but James grinned widely.

"He was a bit too stiff for my taste-or anyone's for that matter," James added.

Harry looked at his father appreciatively. "Yeah, Dudley grew up pretty grotesque himself. A bit on the chubby side." Harry said. Tonks was more than happy to nod emphatically, having seen the whale just before Harry's fifth year at school.

"Let's move onto something happier though! Enough of all these depressing updates. Some one share something happy!" Tonks said brightly, easily diverting attention away from Harry.

Harry seemed grateful, though Lily still looked ready for murder. Under the table, James gripped her hand in an effort to appease her.

Remus smiled at his wife. "What exactly did you have in mind dear?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I don't know! I mean, we had Harry and Ginny over to catch up on life. And with the addition of a few tag-a-longs, let's do just that. Ginny how was your week? Is Healer training going well?"

Ginny straightened her shoulders a little bit. "Oh, yes-it's been really great. Interesting…learning loads…" As her voice trailed off, she snuck a sidelong glance at Harry, who smiled and nodded.

"Actually," she continued, "Harry and I do have some rather exciting news." She paused for dramatic effect, but let the silence linger for a tad too long.

"Yes?" Tonks demanded.

"Harry proposed to me last night and I accepted. We're engaged."


	8. Chapter 8

Lily's mouth nearly dropped open. Her son-an infant just a day ago-is engaged! Suddenly, Lily felt very overwhelmed with the entire situation. In what universe do these things happen? She snuck a glance at James, who seemed to be debating speaking.

"Congrats Harry, Ginny! That's wonderful!" Tonks spluttered.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, was this too much to spring on everyone? I mean, you've known me for all of what? Fifteen minutes? It's got to be a bit overwhelming and all…" Harry trailed off as he nodded to his parents.

"No! Well, yes, but still, might as well get all the big news out of the way at once, eh? And congrats, I'm not exactly in a position to judge, but you two seem very happy together." Lily had finally found her voice.

"Oh, yeah," Harry grinned, and Ginny blushed faintly. "We are. Living through a war sort of…puts it all into perspective, I suppose."

"Now that's something we can all agree on," remarked Sirius, sounding surprisingly solemn.

James just nodded.

Tonks saw a remedy to the awkwardness, and seized her chance. "I'm never one to avoid things, but…" here Sirius let out a bark of laughter "Figuratively _and_ literally" he added. Tonks blushed and glared at him. "BUT, maybe going into all this detail about Harry isn't so good right now. I think everyone needs time to process. Anyone have anything else to share?"

Remus nodded appreciatively, but James looked ready to protest.

"So how'd you finally convince Remus to date you Tonks?" Sirius chimed in.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "What are you insinuating? That's being rude, Tonks is perfectly nice, and he'd have no reason not to..."

Remus laughed shortly and shook his head. "Oh no, Lily, nothing like that, it's just that I put up a bit of a protest about our relationship. You see, I think I'm a little dangerous. Marrying a werewolf isn't exactly every little girl's dream life. And I'm sure you've noticed she's a good amount younger than me. I just wanted her to have someone _whole_; she certainly deserves it."

"Too old, poor and dangerous' was his little motto. Too bad I only wanted him, lycanthropy and all," Tonks put in, grinning shamelessly.

"Well, anyways, it took a lot of convincing for me to…compromise her like that. But she's certainly more than I deserve. I lucked out."

Under the table, Remus' hand found his Nym's, and Tonks was surprised to find herself fighting back tears.

"Well that is perfectly sweet!" Lily said. Ginny nodded emphatically with her. "I've always thought so. And Professor Remus is quite the romantic from what I hear," she grinned mischievously.

"And _just_ how much has she heard?" Remus questioned Tonks, both embarrassed and playful.

"Well good thing she won you over, you big oaf. You were in complete denial last time I was around." Sirius put in.

Harry felt the impact of such a surreal situation. Here he was, at his first normal family dinner, ever. Enjoying talking, just talking!, with his godfather, and uncle, and mother and father. What incredible joy. As he sat back quietly to watch, he took turns observing each guest.

Remus looked better than he had in all the time Harry had known him. Still gray and worn, but his imperfections were less noticeable. His every feature lit with happiness and intensity when the recent Mrs. Lupin spoke.

Tonks likewise looked completely happy. Her Auror duties were finally slowing back down to the pre-war level, a fact which suited she and Remus well. She took pride in caring for Remus, and Harry understood from Ginny that she was being treated royally by her husband.

Harry grinned as he watched Sirius laugh. His black eyes, once haunted and tortured, now seemed to be fully restored. He had a good amount of boyish charm left, which showed when he teased Lily. Harry began to perceive the closeness between his father and godfather, as he watched them exchange communication.

As he transitioned his focus to Ginny, he felt as though he might burst with pride. Here she was- the entire reason he'd fought, and _kept _fighting the war. She was always at the end for him, and he knew he'd always love her for waiting. She seemed to be agreeing with Lily, which boded well, Harry reasoned. Redheads tend to connect. Figures.

But his parents, his parents were still a complete mystery to Harry. Granted, some things were obvious. His father seemed very protective of his mother, continually holding his arm around her. How cruel, Harry thought, that a man should have to become accustomed to _guarding_ his wife! His mother was certainly very beautiful, and the stories had not exaggerated her eyes. They were an intense shade of shining green. She did seem sad though, behind her brave façade. It pained Harry to see it.

Harry focused back in on the conversation. "Well, it's getting late. I know for a fact that Harry and Ginny both have early days tomorrow. Lily, James, we can make up the spare room for you. Sirius, I believe there's a dog kennel out back that would suit you," Remus said lightly.

"Very funny, Mooney. I guess I can take my old room then?"

"You may. I think Harry was the last who slept in it."

Meanwhile, as Harry and Ginny stood up to leave, Harry was panicking. Should he hug his parents, shake their hands…this ventured into the unknown in terms of etiquette.

"Why'd you need to be up early tomorrow, Harry?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm an Auror. Gotta check in or my boss here might report me." Harry laughed, nodding at Tonks. Tonks attempted her best stern face and failed. Honestly, the thought of herself being Harry Potter's boss still made her giggle.

"An Auror, huh? That's what Sirius and I were, you know," James said, a hint of approval in his tone.

"Yeah, it was definitely part of my decision process," Harry revealed. James nearly exploded with pride.

"Well, we'll stop over as soon as I'm out of work," Harry continued. "See everyone tomorrow."

As he and Ginny moved to the door, Sirius enveloped Harry in a bear hug, and muttered "I'm proud of you kid, you deserve this" to him. Harry nodded, beyond speech.

James was next to hug his son. He pulled back and said "It's nice to be back Harry. I hope we can get to know each other. Lot of time we missed and I'm…so sorry about it." Each word was strained, and Harry just nodded. Suddenly, Harry felt ashamed and looked at the floor. "It wasn't your fault, you know, just some stupid prophecy."

"Harry," his mother said, putting her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to meet her gaze. "It was never your fault either."

And with those words, Harry felt liberated from many years of guilt. His mother wrapped him in a hug, and whispered "I love you" in his ear. When she pulled away, her face was tear stained. "Sorry," she laughed. "I'm really not normally this emotional, promise!" The group laughed.

Once Harry and Ginny had left, Tonks turned to the foursome. "So, pretty good kid, huh?"

"The best," Sirius said knowingly.


End file.
